x SDA
by KatieWR
Summary: Ez egy három darabból álló, nem sorban lévő one-shot gyűjtemény lesz, amit a két főszereplő köt össze: Sweet Devil Amerika és Anglia, akinek mindig más szerep jut. Shad nem túl feelinges karácsonyi ajándéka, boldogat, drága! Jó olvasást!
1. III

x SDA

III.

Megperdült a sarkán, lőtt hátra kettőt a pisztollyal, az őt követőnek muszáj volt fedezékbe ugrania. Pont erre várt, a tető széléről a mélybe vetette magát. A zuhanás élménye mindig megrészegítette, felkacagott, majd kinyitotta szárnyait, azok felfogtak egy meleg áramlatot, így még erősebb zökkenéssel lassult le, mint várta. Csak egy pillanatig gondolkodott a dolgon, aztán már fordult is be a következő ház mögé, hátha el tudna tűnni a másik elől.  
Nem volt szerencséje, egy lapos tető felett röppent el, mikor valami a hátának ütközött. Egy pillanatra a támadója megtartotta, aztán őrült forgolódásba kezdtek, kapálózott, próbálta kiszabadítani magát, belemart a kezébe, de sehogy sem tudta magáról lerázni a férfit. Háttal zuhant lefelé, amikor végre elengedte, s próbált az oldalára fordulni, mikor a betonnak csapódott.  
A fájdalom végighullámzott a testén, beleremegett, ahogy gyorsan a hasára fordult, és megpróbálta kitárni a szárnyait. A jobb legkisebb mozdulatára is megbénította, bizonyára eltört, mindenesetre használhatatlanná vált, ami a lehető legrosszabbkor következett be. Zihálva lökte fel magát guggolásba, mikor meghallotta a közeledő lépteket. Összeszorított foggal nézett fel a férfira, övén a pisztolyát kereste, de valószínűleg leeshetett a kavarodásban. Tenyere lassan visszacsúszott a hideg betonra, úgy támasztotta magát.  
A férfi szinte unottan nézett le rá, zöld szemeiben gúny tündökölt, mélyvörös haját kócolta az éjszakai szél, szárnyait összehúzta, háromszögben végződő farka finoman hullámzott utána. Lassan hátrált a vörös elől, nem egyenesedett fel, biztos volt benne, hogy akkor megszédülne, és lezuhanna. Már nem voltak olyan magasan, de fél szárnnyal semmi esélye nem lenne a túlélésre. A tetőn kell legyőznie ezt az idegesítő vöröst, vagy legalább elkergetni a fenébe, és megvárni, míg meggyógyul szépen.  
Megpróbálkozott a varázslattal, ám a fellobbanó tűzlabdát a másik olyan könnyedén ütötte félre, mintha csak valami kis bogár röpült volna a közelébe. Nem érdekelte, a támadás célja csak figyelemelterelés volt. Előre ugrott, el a másik mellett, aztán megkockáztatta a felegyenesedést, és hátrált pár lépést. Nem volt jó ötlet, nem tudott egyenesen menni, és még a gyomra is felkavarodott.  
Mire magához térhetett volna, erős rántást érzett, s mikor felocsúdott, lábai már a levegőben próbáltak biztos talajt keresni, ijedten kapott levegő után, előbb lenézett (tátongó mélység és egy autóktól zsúfolt mellékutca), csak aztán kevésbé le (dühös zöld szemek, győztes mosoly) és a férfi elengedte.  
Felüvöltött, ahogy megpróbálta befogni a levegőt a szárnyai alá, de nem sikerült, így csak megbillent, elkapta az egyik erkély korlátját, és az alatta lévőbe lendítette magát. Átzuhant egy üvegablakon, a szilánkok felszabdalták a bőrét, a vágások égették mindkét szárnyát, s csak annyira maradt ereje, hogy kicsit arrébb húzódjon egy sötét sarokba. Reszketett, a levegőt szabálytalanul kapkodta, és biztos volt benne, hogy most aztán meg fog halni.  
Megdermedt a léptekre, a zöld szemek úgy villantak rá, mint a macskáéi szoktak. Tudta, hogy az ő kék szemei is lámpásként ragyoghatnak, elárulva őt, de mindketten túl jól láttak a sötétben, elvégre az éjszaka teremtményei voltak. Nem mozdult, lélegezni is elfelejtett, egész teste megfeszült, ahogy a vörös hajú lassan közeledett felé. Akár a macska, aki játszik a zsákmánnyal, mielőtt elfogyasztaná. Hosszan fújta ki a levegőt, megadóan lehajtotta a fejét, és behunyta a szemeit. Végül is, ha gyorsan csinálja, nem fog jobban fájni, mint most… igaz?  
Egy kéz simított két csavart szarva között a fejére, belemarkolt a kék-fekete tincseibe, és felrántotta a fejét. Sziszegve engedett a mozdulatnak, belebámult a vörös arcába. Aztán elhúzta a száját.  
- Nem tudnál simán csak kinyírni, baszki?! – mordult fel, egy pillanatra forrón lobbant körülötte a levegő, de csak ennyire futotta a maradék erejéből.  
- Máris a halálért könyörögsz? – érdeklődte elmosolyodva, míg a másik karja kissé hátrébb nyúlt.  
- Rohadj me- – a szó többi része elfúló, fájdalmas nyögésbe veszett, pedig éppen csak egy kósza érintést érzett a szárnyán, és nem tudott mit tenni, egy könnycsík végigcsorgott az arcán. A zöld szemek elkerekedtek, most először tűnt úgy, hogy nem is igazán vérszomjas. Mégis reszketve próbált elmozdulni egy esetleges újabb érintés elől, de nem mert a falhoz lapulni sem.  
- Ennyire összetörted magad? – kérdezte most csodálkozva. – Azt hittem, csak egy zúzódás.  
- Nem mindegy az neked?! – nyögött fel panaszosan.  
- Még szép, hogy nem! Na, gyerünk, változz át! – parancsolt rá, és felegyenesedett.  
- Még mit nem! Akkor a karom is eltörne! – rázta meg a fejét.  
- Akkor velem jössz – jelentette ki, és a hóna alá nyúlt, hogy felrántsa a földről. Elhaló nyöszörgés szakadt fel belőle. – Na, ne játszd itt nekem a félholtat, nem fogsz meghalni! – mordult rá türelmetlenül. – Tudsz járni? Jó.  
Támolyogva megállt a lábán és teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Mégis mi a fenét akar tőle ez a démon?!  
- Minek? Mit akarsz velem? Hé, engedj el! – tiltakozott erőtlenül, mikor a férfi megragadta a karját, és húzni kezdte maga után az ablak felé. Cipőjük alatt ropogtak az üvegszilánkok. A vörös szóra sem méltatta.  
- Melyik szárnyad tört el? – kérdezett rá, mikor már az erkélyen álltak.  
- A jobb – válaszolta kis gondolkodás után. A férfi biccentett, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy a bal oldala felől legyen.  
- Akkor ügyelj rá, hogy a szél ne kapjon bele – figyelmeztette, és hirtelen mozdulattal felkapta. Egyik karja a nyaka és a szárnyai töve között tartotta, a másik a térdhajlatánál.  
- Hé?! Mit csinálsz?! Azonnal tegyél le! – kezdett feszelegni, bár csak óvatosan mert, így is mindene fájt.  
- Fejezd be, kölyök! – szólt rá fenyegetően. – Éppen segíteni próbálok!  
Megdermedt a furcsa helyzetben, majd behúzta a nyakát, mikor a férfi könnyed mozdulattal felugrott a korlátra. Hártyás szárnyai nem fértek volna el a két fal közt, pedig középen álltak, így csak addig nyitotta ki őket, míg nem súrolta a betont. Nem leugrott, hanem könnyed mozdulattal előre dőlt, a szél felzúgott körülöttük, és szinte felfeküdt a légáramlatokra, pár pillanat múlva magasan a város felett repültek, ahol hűvös volt a levegő, fénypontok milliárdjai terültek el alattuk.  
- Van ám nevem is – jegyezte meg egyszer csak, mikor már kezdte zavarni a zúgó szél és a hártyás szárnyak megszokott morajának csendje.  
- Mi a neved? – érdeklődte.  
- Al.  
- Mármint? Alex? Alexander? Albert? Alphonse? Al… Aladár?  
- Algebra, cseszed! – vágta rá morcosan. – Amúgy Alfred.  
- Remek. Az enyém Arthur. – És repült tovább.  
Hamarosan finoman ereszkedni kezdtek, Arthur olyan jól repült, hogy szinte centiről-centire haladt lefelé, az éjjeli levegő csak lassan melegedett körülöttük. Könnyedén, szinte észrevehetetlenül értek földet egy erkélyen, valahol egy lakótelep nyolcadik emeletének szintjén.  
Az ajtó kinyílt előttük, s egy tágas szobába léptek be. Óvatos mozdulattal egy kétszemélyes ágyra került, és míg óvatosan kiegyenesedett, felkattant a villany.  
- Ne mozdulj, ne nyúlj semmihez, és ne mozgasd a szárnyad, mindjárt jövök – szólt a férfi, és kilépett egy ajtón. Alfred nyugton maradt, bár nem a parancs miatt, hanem mert sem ereje, sem kedve nem volt további fájdalmakat kiállni.  
- Mit akarsz azzal? – kérdezte mégis gyanakvással, mikor megpillantott az elsősegélydobozt. Csak utána vizsgálta meg jobban a házigazdát: most szőke volt, egy árnyalattal élettel telibb a bőre, szemei icipicit fakultak, szárnyai, farka és szarvai hiányoztak, szemfogai sem villantak elő ajkai közül, fekete pólót és sötétkék szabadidőnadrágot viselt. Mozgása azonban még így, emberi testben is energikus volt.  
- Egyelőre semmit – mondta, és intésére a lámpa visszavett fényéből, a függöny behúzódott, kellemes félhomály borult a helyiségre. – Feküdj le – szólt rá.

- Mi? Tiszta kosz meg vér vagyok, olyan lesz az ágyneműd, és amúgy is: minek?! – A zöld szemek felvillantak. – Oké… - sóhajtotta, bár egyáltalán nem fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy hátat fordítson az ellenségnek.  
- Most aludni fogsz – jelentette ki.  
- _Mi?_ Na persze, hogy te közben jól meg- – Sosem derült ki, hogy pontosan mit akart mondani, mert Arthur dúdolni kezdett valami furcsa dallamot, amitől elhallgatott. Azonnal érezte, hogy ellazul, pillái elnehezültek. Furcsán ismerős volt, és olyan békés, hogy nem tudott tiltakozni ellene.  
- Sokkal egyszerűbben tudom ellátni a sebeidet, ha nem üvöltesz és vonaglasz közben a fájdalomtól – mondta a dallam végeztével nyugodtan, aztán Alfred tényleg elaludt.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyit alhatott, de sokkal jobban érezte magát. A vágások mindenhonnan elmúltak róla, és kényelmében mindkét szárnyát kiterítette az ágyra. Jobbján kötés feszült, de már csak tompa fájdalmat érzett, amivel akár még a repülést is megkockáztatta volna. Ahogy megfordult, egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemeit, és változott: haja kiszőkült, bőre kicsit erősebb árnyalatot öltött, szárnyai, farka és szarvai eltűntek, fogai változtak, orrára került a szemüveg az elnyúlt fehér póló és a kényelmes nadrág mellé. Karjába került a tompa fájdalom, de nem bánta. Kényelmesen elnyújtózott, és magára húzta a paplant.  
Hallott valamit, megfeszült. Lassan négykézlábra tornázta magát, és körülnézett. Arthur egy fotelben aludt békésen, ölében nyitott könyv. Zavartan méregette a férfit, lassan a sarkaira ült. Elgondolkodott, jó ötlet-e engedni, hogy lássa az emberi alakját, elvégre az éjjel még meg akarta ölni. Na jó, ez az ő hibája, kellett neki szívózni az erősebbel, de akkor is. Csak a jóakaratán múlott, hogy él. Egy démon és a jóakarat! Kész vicc!  
Másrészről Arthur nem fél tőle: engedi látni a másik alakját, ami valahogy sokkalta szimpatikusabb a démoninál. Főleg, mert sokkal békésebbnek és ártalmatlanabbnak tűnik. Talán mégsem életveszélyes vállalkozás megvárni, míg felébred, és köszönetet mondani, mielőtt elmegy. Úgyis nappal van, ilyenkor nem repülhet. Tehát letelepedett az ágyra, és előbb fekve, majd törökülésben figyelte az alvót, aki meg sem rezzent. Később felkelt, lábujjhegyen osonva kilopakodott, körülnézett a lakásban. Furcsállva méregette az egész polcot elfoglaló teagyűjteményt, a régi kötésű könyveket, a teáskészleteket, a régiségek között megbúvó laptopot, azt a pár elhanyagolt szobanövényt, a zenegyűjteményt, a gitárt és a falra aggatott Union Flaget. Megállapította magában, hogy a vendéglátója egy fura figura.  
Visszaosont a szobába, újra leült, és némán számolta a perceket, bűvölte tekintetével a nyitott könyv lapjait (emiatt néha a könyv lapozta magát), és próbált nyugton maradni. Aztán elhatározta, hogy megvizsgálja magának Arthur arcvonásait, azt ugyanis eddig nemigen volt alkalma, vagy a fényviszonyok, vagy egyéb más miatt, és most is a mellkasára bukott a feje, szóval nem látta. Odaosont, leguggolt elé, és felnézett az arcába. A következő pillanatban pedig lendületből hátraugrott úgy két métert, mikor a zöld szemek rávillantak.  
Az ágy mögé araszolva felmutatta tenyereit védekezésül.  
- Semmi gyilkos szándék! Ne nézz így rám! Nem akartam semmit! Tényleg! – hadarta.  
Arthur pihentette rajta a pillantását egy ideig. Alaposan megnézte magának a változásait.  
- Látom, jobban vagy – szólt végül, becsukta a könyvet és nyújtózott.  
- Iiigen… izé… kösz' szépen – mondta zavartan. – Öh… ehe, szóval most mennék, ha nem gond.  
- Nem mész sehová – emelkedett fel, és indult meg felé. – Mutasd a szárnyad!  
- Nem kell, tök jól vagyok, meg minden, és… - Nos, figyelembe véve az éjszaka eseményeit, jobb nem visszakozni, igaz?  
- Nem foglak bántani – ígérte komolyan.  
- Hát ez megnyugtató – morogta maga elé. Az energia áthullámzott rajta egy pillanatra, finoman megmozgatta a szárnyait. Tompa sajgás. Leült, ahová mutatták neki, és szemmel tartotta Arthurt, amikor hozzáért a kötéséhez. Feszelgett egy kicsit, zavaró, és kellemetlen élmény volt hagyni, hogy valaki más érjen az érzékeny és túl törékeny testrészéhez, de mintha ezzel a zöld szemű is tisztában lett volna, óvatosan vizsgálta meg. Levette a kötést, valahonnan elővarázsolt egy fehér tégelyt, felnyitotta, és tartalmával finom mozdulatokkal bekente a sérült részt. A krém előbb hideg volt, hogy egy pillanatra az érzés végigrohant a gerincén, aztán furcsán bizsergető.  
- Most lassan mozgasd meg egy kicsit – hangzott az utasítás. Nem volt ínyére a dolog, de megtette. Háromszor lassan kitárta, aztán visszahúzta, mindeközben figyelte az izmok munkáját, érezte, hogy a fájdalom megszűnik. Aztán tett pár olyan mozdulatot is, mintha repülne, amitől kissé felkavarodott a szoba levegője.  
- Úgy tűnik, rendben van – jelentette ki.  
- I-igen – biccentett zavartan, és férfira nézett. – Hé, figyelj… köszönöm, oké? Tényleg.  
- Ne köszönj te semmit! – mordult rá hirtelen támadt indulattal. – Elbőgöd magad előttem, és azt várod, hogy mindenféle lelkiismeret nélkül majd helyben megöllek?!  
- Ripityára törtem magam miattad, bármit kinézek belőled! – vágott vissza hasonló hangerővel.  
- Kellett neked beleszólni abba, amit csinálok!  
- Amilyen bénán csináltad, csak javítani tudtam rajta!  
Felforrt körülöttük a levegő, amit alig vettek észre, de akkor kitámolyogtak az erkélyre némi felfrissülés reményében. Alfred megint egy átlagos fiatal alakját vette magára, rádőlt a korlátra, karjait lelógatta, majd minden előzmény nélkül felkacagott.  
- Most meg mi van? – A fiú megrázta a fejét, és nevetett még egy percig. Teljesen kipirult, csak azután szólalt meg.  
- Semmi, csak… olyan furcsa érzésem van tőled – mondta vigyorogva. – Az éjjel baromira megijedtem, de a'sszem nem is akarsz bántani, szóval teljesen oké vagy. Talán… talán találkoztunk egy előző életünkben vagy valami. Mindenesetre baromira úgy érzem, mintha már ötszáz éve ismernélek – közölte vidáman.  
- Hiszel a lélekvándorlásban? Démon létedre? – érdeklődte hökkenten.  
- Hé, ami jó, abból általában szerezhetsz többet is, szóval kizárt dolog, hogy az életből csak egy legyen, mert ahhoz túl jó buli – jelentette ki továbbra is fülig érő szájjal. Arthur sóhajtott, összeborzolta a szőke tincseket, és elmosolyodott. – Wiii, tudsz mosolyogni!  
- Hogyne tudnék – nevetett fel. Alfred meglepődve, már-már elbűvölten figyelte. – De igazad van – szólalt meg. – Nekem is olyan érzés, mintha ismernénk egymást, valahonnan nagyon régről. Ami azért vicces, mert te nem lehetsz több ötszáznál, én meg kétezernél is több vagyok – magyarázta, aztán vállat vont.

- Héé, Arthur! – hallatszott a vidám rikkantás az éjszakában. Alfred leereszkedett a tetőre, lépett kettőt, hogy elfogyjon a lendülete, aztán odatrappolt hozzá. Mindig irigyelte a zöld szeműt, amiért olyan _elegánsan _tud földet érni. – Van kedved fogócskázni? Na? Nem történik semmi érdekes. Semmi bunyó, vagy háztűz, vagy veszekedés, vagy tűzijáték, vagy részegek az utcán, semmi. Halál unalmas – huppant le mellé, és rávigyorgott.  
- Azért, te lökött, mert karácsony van – jelentette ki.  
- Aha, az jó. De akkor is unalmas. – Csak egy hónap telt el, és túl sok időt töltöttek együtt.  
- Mit kapok, ha elkaplak? – érdeklődte elmosolyodva.  
- Hm… Mit akarsz? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Majd elmondom, ha megvagy – felelte titokzatosan. Alfred levetette magát a tetőről, mint egy szabadeső, olyan könnyedén és _gyönyörűen _zuhant, majd széttárta szárnyait, elcsúszott rajtuk a fény. Arthur elszámolt háromig, és utána lendült.  
A fiatalabb ugyan magasabb volt, szárnyai mégis rövidebbek és kisebbek. Versenyre tudott kelni rövidtávon a zöld szemű démonnal, de ő bizonyult a kitartóbbnak kettejük közül. Alfred sokat tanult tőle a repülésről, pedig korábban váltig állította volna, hogy mindent tud róla. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal cikázott előre, utánozta a fecskék röptét, pár sűrű szárnycsapás után magához szorította szárnyait, suhant előre, majd mikor lefelé húzott volna, újra csapott párat. A szél zúgott a fülében, figyelt, hogy a legmagasabb tetők felett legyen, néha hátra-hátrapillantott, de nem látta Arthurt.  
Mint szinte mindig, most is meglepte. Felülről bukott alá, oldalba kapta, és hiába is kapálózott, nem tudott szabadulni tőle. Esetlenül küszködtek a magasban, míg az idősebb hirtelen elengedte, és zuhanni kezdett. Nem rémült meg, csak újra felkavarta a levegőt maga körül, és finoman lefelé siklott. Az újabb támadás már nem érte váratlanul, szembefordult a másikkal, nevetve, összekapaszkodva civódtak egymással. Aztán egy szélörvény lökött rajtuk egyet, Alfred oldalra vágódott egy magasabb épület felé, ami elől éppen csak sikerült kitérnie, lábaival lökte magát arrébb. A következő széllökés már úgy játszadozott vele, mint falevéllel az őszi szél, s hiába próbálta összecsukni szárnyait, hogy kizuhanjon az örvények közül, nem sikerült.  
Arthur utána vetette magát, elkapta, mielőtt még nekicsapódhatott volna egy üveges épületnek, és kis küzdelem árán, de magasabbra emelte magukat, mint ahol a szél rohant a házak között, és engedte, hogy a magasban lévő, egyirányú szél magával ragadja őket.  
- Semmi baj, elkaptalak – nyugtatta a fiút halkan, mikor leereszkedtek. Ezúttal a földre, egy parkban. – Megnyugodhatsz.  
- Ez de rossz volt – motyogta, és megrázta magát, hogy elmúljon a reszketése. Mint egy rémült madárfióka, aki nem tud még rendesen repülni. – Úgy utálom az ilyet!  
- Hamarosan megtanulsz bánni a széllel is – mosolygott rá.  
Alfred nem válaszolt, csak kapaszkodott belé, mintha még mindig veszélyben érezné magát. Arthur nyugodtan ringatta egy kicsit, és köré borította a szárnyait, kirekesztették a külvilágot.  
- Jól vagyok – jelentette ki hirtelen, és elmosolyodva felnézett. – Szóval mit szeretnél? Elkaptál.  
Arthur nem válaszolt azonnal, előbb elmosolyodott, majd gyengéden megsimogatta a hófehér arcot. A halovány pír jól kivehető volt rajta, kisfiús külsőt adott az amúgy inkább tagbaszakadt, „enyém a világ!" kamaszra hasonlító démonnak. Odahajolt hozzá, és gyengéden szájon csókolta. Alfred szorosabban ölelte magához, és egyáltalán nem tiltakozott.

2012. december 9.


	2. I

I.

A beállított ébresztődallam csak az első két taktusig jutott, ha nem kapja el a mobiltelefont, a falnak csapódik. De elkapta, aztán visszahelyezte szépen az éjjeliszekrényre. És kezdődhetett az ébresztés.  
- Art. Arthie! Ébresztő! – hajolt oda a férfihoz.  
- Hagyjálbékénaludni – morogta, és hátat fordítva neki még a paplant is a fejére húzta.  
- Megint el fogsz késni, és azaz idegesítő francia – hogy is szoktad hívni? Ja, igen! – szóval az a két lábon járó sze- – _puff, _egy párna az arcába – …sten megint szívózni fog veled, és én meg hallgathatom egész éjjel, hogy mennyire köcsög strici hímringyó szopott gombóc _csigabéka _zabáló bormániás feje van! Na, kelj fel és járj! – rántotta le róla a paplant egy határozott mozdulattal. A férfi erre összegömbölyödött az ágyon (se párna, se paplan), és úgy próbált ragaszkodni az így már se nem meleg, se nem otthonos bútorhoz. Fölé lebbent, megbökdöste kicsit az arcát, kedvesen próbálta felrázni. – Főznék neked kávét, de tudod, hogy nem tudok.  
- Nehehem – nyöszörögte, ahogy a hátára fordult, és felnézett. Egyenesen a kék szemekbe. – Jézusom, ezt ne csináld! – Nevetve megrázta a fejét, és arrébb mozdult egy kicsit, majd letelepedett az ágy sarkára, szárnyait kényelmesen szétterítve maga mellett. Felkönyökölt, farka a dereka felett hullámzott, elárulva, hogy érdeklődve figyel.  
- Szóval? Felkelsz még ma? – érdeklődte mosolyogva.  
- Kénytelen vagyok – morogta, és fellökte magát ülőhelyzetbe.  
- Jahú! És főzöl kávét? – kérdezte felragyogó szemekkel.  
- Nem – vágta rá. – Tea lesz.  
- Ne már, annak semmi illata nincs! – morogta fejét a karjaira ejtve, és szenvedő arcot vágott. – Ne tedd ezt velem! – kérte nagyra nyitva különlegesen intenzív kék szemeit, de a férfit ez igazán nem hatotta meg. – Utállak! – nyöszörögte. – De akkor legalább csokis cigit vegyél! – lebbent utána, mikor elhagyta a helyiséget.  
- Hagyj békén – mordult rá, ahogy feltette a vizet a teának, aztán átcsoszogott a fürdőszobába, és bevágta előtte az ajtót.  
- Mintha nem tudnád, hogy be tudnék menni, ha akarnék – morogta az ajtónak, és hozzákocogtatta hosszú körmeit a kilincshez.

- Most komolyan, olyan vicces lett volna, ha a helló-macskásat veszed meg! – kacagott hangosan.  
- Az nem macskás volt, hanem epres. A rózsaszín csomagolásról nem én tehetek – magyarázta türelmesen, ahogy rágyújtott egy csokoládés Black Devilre. Figyelte a mellette röpködőt, ahogy beleszállt a kifújt füstbe, és boldogan szívta magába az édesség illatú, csípős aromát.  
- Epres – borzongott meg a gondolatra. – És rózsaszín – idegesen csapott egyet a farkával nemtetszése jeléül.  
- Nekem sem tetszik – jegyezte meg.  
- Hozzám nem passzol – mormogta.  
- Mert mi passzol hozzád? – érdeklődte.  
- A fekete – mosolyodott el gonoszkásan, egyik hegyes, hófehér szemfoga kivillant az ajkai mögül, szemei megvillantak. Végignézett rajta. Fekete, csavart szarvak, fekete haj, rikítóan világos bőr, nagyon kék szemek, fekete, vékonykeretes szemüveg. Fekete ruhák, leginkább a denevérekére hasonlító szárnyai elnyelték a fényt. Vékony, háromszögben végződő hosszú farka finoman hullámzott utána, általában a hangulatára is következtetni lehetett róla. Bárki szívbajt kapott volna, ha meglátja, de Alfred az emberek többsége elől elrejtette magát, Arthur is csak véletlenül pillantotta meg egyszer, de azóta a démon nem szállt le róla, elmondása szerint azért, mert körülötte érdekes dolgok történnek.  
És amúgy, inkább úgy viselkedett, mintha csak egy túlpörgött tizenéves lenne, a külsejét leszámítva, és azt, hogy nem látta még, hogy a lábai földet értek volna.  
- Igaz – hagyta rá.  
- _Walking after dark, in the New York City park[1]_ – énekelte, s egészen úgy hangzott, mintha az eredeti énekest hallaná.  
- Még éppen csak alkonyodik – jegyezte meg, de ez a démont igazán nem érdekelte. – A park, azt mondod?  
- Meglehet – vont vállat, és ismét mélyen beszívta a füstöt.  
- Ha miattad láncdohányos leszek, csizmát fogok készíteni a szárnyaidból – közölte morogva, a démon csak felnevetett a merész elképzelésen.

Arthur a szolgálait autónak dőlt, csendben füstölgött, ő a kocsi tetején hevert kényelmesen, belélegezte az édes-keserű kellemes illatot, amit a dohány hagyott a levegőben.  
- Mi lenne, ha itt hagynánk? – érdeklődte egyszer csak. Nem kapott választ. – Naa, még te is örülnél neki – hajolt le a tetőről, és suttogott a férfi fülébe. – Lenne egy nyugodt éjszakád. Semmi zavaró tényező. Senki nem próbálna munka közben zaklatni. Senki nem szólogatna be, nyugodtan hallgathatnád azt a zenét, amit te akarsz. – Hangja lassan szándékosan suttogássá szelídült, egyik kezét finoman a vállára ejtette. – Hát nem lenne nagyszerű nyugodtan autózni a városban? Hiszen mindig úgy gondoltad, hogy sokkal több sikered lenne egyedül, nem igaz? És itt vagyok én is, meg tudlak védeni, az átlagos emberek engem nem látnak… - Egészen közel hajolt hozzá, orra hegyét érték a szőke tincsek, csiklandozták, de csak beszélt, beszélt, egyre halkabban. Arthur hirtelen fordult felé, az arcába fújta a füstöt, ellépett a közeléből.  
- Hagyj békén – morogta az orra alatt. – Francis, a fene beléd, haladj már, nem érünk rá egész éjjel! – kiáltott fel, mire felsóhajtott. Ez nem jött be, talán legközelebb. Összeszorította a fogait. A férfiról fokozatosan peregtek le az ilyen apró próbálkozásai.  
- Igazán eldönthetnéd már, melyikünkkel védekezel melyikünk ellen – jegyezte meg egészen halkan.  
- Ez nem rád tartozik, Alfred – mordult rá, és elfordult tőle, amikor meghallotta a közeledő lépteket.  
- Már megint a képzeletbeli barátaiddal tárgyalsz? – érdeklődte elnéző mosolyt villantva a férfi, és a démon megforgatta a szemeit. Nem kifejezetten kedvelte a franciát, ennek több oka is volt. Az egyik a szűklátókörűsége, ami miatt még poénból sem lett volna vicces felfedni magát előtte, mert talán azt hitte volna, hogy megőrült. Mindenesetre Arthur nem válaszolt neki, csak beültek a rendőrségi járműbe, és elhajtottak a parkolóból.  
Alfred szétnyitotta a szárnyait és utánuk lebbent. Nem volt nagy ügy lépést tartani egy autóval, pláne nem a városban. Kitűnő hallásának köszönhetően figyelemmel követte az odalent hallgató emberpárost is. Bár pontosan tudta, hogy a hirtelen ajkára bukó szavak általában a jövőt vetítik előre, mégis megrándult a gyomra, amikor a rendőrségi rádió a közeli parkba rendelte őket.  
Hangtalanul ért földet az autó mellett, akart valamit mondani, de Arthur észre sem vette őt. Felmordult és eggyé olvadt az árnyékokkal. Ő persze sokkal hamarabb megtalálta az embereket, sokkal jobbak voltak az érzékei hozzá. De csak végigpillantott rajtuk. Undorodott tőlük. Lehet, hogy démon volt, a gonoszság tartotta életben, de azért mindennek van határa.  
- Hé, Arthur – súgta a sötétbe. A férfi megrezzent, némán bólintott, hogy figyel rá. – A lányt, akit kerestek, megölték – mondta. – Mondjátok, hogy nem találtatok senkit, és menjetek innen. Én majd elintézem őket. – Fejrázást kapott válaszul. – Fegyverük is van. Túl para, menjetek innen. Tényleg.  
- Nem – csúszott ki a száján a szó. Francis feléjük fordult.  
- Mi nem? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem erre vannak – mondta ki, és kérdőn fordult felé.  
- Nem mondom meg! – rázta fejét. – Nem, nem.  
- Hanem merre? – kérdezett rá a francia. Alfred kitartóan rázta a fejét, ám az embereknek megvolt az a rendkívül bosszantó szokása, hogy akkor leplezik le magukat, amikor nem kellene. Az ostoba és ügyetlen emberölők közül valamelyik véletlenül elsütötte a fegyverét – legalábbis ő így gondolta, mert a számára odahallatszó beszélgetésből ezt vette ki. A két rendőr összenézett, és lábujjhegyen rohanva megindultak a hang forrása felé. Kénytelen volt őket követni, repült a fák felett, de talán csak akkor nem késik el végzetesen, ha akkor és ott megöli őket, amikor először talált rájuk.  
Pillanatok alatt tűzharc bontakozott ki, amiben az volt a legrosszabb, hogy nem volt hatalma úgy beleavatkozni, ahogy azt akarta. Megölni valakit, igen, azt tudott, arra képes volt. De megvédeni valakit… más téma. Odaröppent az egyik lövöldöző férfihoz, hagyta, hogy a tekintete felragyogjon, elkapta a karját, megcsavarta, és a farkának egyetlen suhintásával a legközelebbi fának csapta, amitől roppant egyet valamelyik csontja. Kiáltás harsant, a másiknak egy legyintéssel eltörte a nyakát. De akkor már késő volt.  
Mire oda fordult, Arthur a földön feküdt, Francis mellette térdelt, a kezét szorongatta. Nem hallotta, nem értette a szavait, csak odarebbent fölé, hogy utána egy pillanat alatt magához szorítsa a szárnyait, és az avarba zuhanjon mellé. Felkavarodtak körülötte a levelek.  
- H-hé… Arthur… – szólította halkan a férfit. Az felnézett rá, szemei fájdalmasan ragyogtak, mellkasán egyre terjedt a vörös folt.  
- Semmi baj – suttogta, talán egyszerre mindkettejüknek.  
- De igen van! – vágta rá Alfred.  
- Ne viccelj, Arthur, máris hívom a mentőket – hadarta Francis, de a hangja és a keze remegett, ahogy a zsebeit tapogatta a telefonért. Szinte süvöltött a készülékbe.  
- Annyira sajnálom – suttogta. – Én nem tudlak meggyógyítani, ilyesmire képtelen vagyok…  
- Nehogy bőgj már, ostoba – szólt halkan. – Igazán, semmi bajom nem lesz.  
- Azt ajánlom is, te idióta – morogta a francia, de ahogy hozzáért, az egészen másról árulkodott. Olyan óvatos mozdulatokkal érintette, mintha attól tartana, eltörik, vagy porrá pereg.  
Aztán a helyet elöntötte a _fény_, amit az emberek egyáltalán nem láthattak. Alfred azonban kitárta szárnyait, védelmezőn eltakarta vele a másik kettőt. Az angyalt persze nem zavarta. Érdekli is őt egy fiatal démon alkalmatlankodása, mikor a munkáját végzi… persze hogy nem. Hiszen a magafajta kis denevérkölykök rá sem tudják emelni a tekintetüket.  
- Hé! – kiáltott fel, és félig felemelkedett. Talán csak a kétségbeesés hajtotta. – Nem viheted őt el! Hallod?! Nem engedem! – Az angyal rápillantott, ugyanolyan határozott zöld szemei voltak, mint Arthurnak. Csak felé suhintott hófehér tollas szárnyával, úgy söpörte félre, mint falevelet az őszi szél. Mire felocsúdott, megint sötét volt a parkban. És most először fázott úgy igazán, mióta az eszét tudta.

2012. december 11-22.


End file.
